El Pretendiente de Mi Novia
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: Zoro es una persona sobreprotectora, sobre todo con su novia. Por lo que, al enterarse que alguien más esta tras ella, no duda ni un segundo en dejar en claro que Robin es suya. Sin embargo, la persistencia de Law será el causante de algo más que ni él, ni Zoro imaginaron. [ZoLaw]
1. Versus

**1\. Universo alterno, por lo que habrá algo de OoC para mejor adaptación de los personajes en la historia.**

 **2\. Mención y descripción de ZoroxRobin, no demasiada, pero sí la suficiente para que el título tenga sentido.**

 **3\. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

I: _Versus_

* * *

 _Un simple "te quiero" es una bomba arco iris_

 _que tiñe al mundo en colores;_

 _para unos armoniosos,_

 _para otros,_

 ** _oscuros._**

* * *

 **Viernes 13 de noviembre del 2015**

* * *

Las serpenteantes siluetas de las señoritas resultaban ser una mejor atracción, en vez de las luces de esa gran habitación, que en sus cuatro paredes encerraba una acalorada música; misma que era el motivo de los movimientos tan encendidos, no solo por las mujeres, sino también por los hombres.

Por supuesto, no es como si algo malo estuviera ocurriendo dentro de ese gran lugar, que al final de cuentas, su único objetivo era servir como salón de fiestas. Justo lo que se estaba llevando a cabo en éste momento. Y no precisamente fue hecha por la persona festejada, que era el principal motivo de su realización.

Zoro ni siquiera quería que su cumpleaños fuera celebrado, y si ese hubiese sido el caso, tampoco iba a ser algo tan despampanante.

La música que estaba pasando no era de su agrado, demasiado ruido para su siempre seriedad y tosquedad. No era bueno para éstos ambientes y no deseaba empezar a mejorar ahora. Por eso, su ceño fruncido no se había deshecho desde que inició, pese a que trató de suavizarlo un poco ante la mirada amenazante de Nami; no le tenía miedo, pero sí _respeto_. Además, era la mejor amiga de su querida novia.

Bueno, Zoro no podía ser tan amargado, porque sí existía una parte en su ser que disfrutaba la fiesta y de la música candente que ahora sonaba, pero solo porque tenía ante él los místicos movimientos de Robin.

Ellos, una pareja admirada, y tan curiosa. Él como un animal salvaje salido de la selva, y ella, como una ninfa delicada proveniente del bosque.

Nico Robin era una mujer muy codiciada dentro de su universidad; iba en último semestre, en la facultad de arqueología y era una de las estudiantes eruditas, becadas y con grandes oportunidades para su futuro. ¿Quién no se enamoraría de ella?

Ya con veintitrés años cumplidos, era toda una diosa de la universidad.

Fue una gran sorpresa que alguien como ella, cayera encantada con el gruñón de Roronoa Zoro. Sin embargo, tenía lo suyo, era un chico igualmente popular, solo que él marcaba con menos gentileza su poco interés en pertenecer al mundo de los populares. Si iba a ser reconocido, sería por su talento, su duro esfuerzo, no por superficialidades como el físico.

A diferencia de Robin, Zoro estaba en el quinto semestre, en la facultad de mecatrónica, con veintiún años cumplidos. Era un hombre muy determinante, exudando virilidad por todos sus poros, demostrándolo al ser un participante reconocido en el club de deportes, pese a que no mantenían notas demasiado elevadas en lo que estudiaba, pero tampoco era malo en eso.

 _Chains_ de Nick Jonas, sonaba tan escandalosa, y sugerente, para todos los que estaban ahí.

—La fiesta se hizo para que te diviertas y sepas lo mucho que te valoramos, cariño —dijo Robin, con esa usual voz suave, como si fuera porcelana. Solía mostrarse simpática y amable con todos, aunque a veces tenía sus momentos "siniestros", como solía decir uno de sus amigos.

—Y, como dije, lo agradezco. Pero hubiese preferido tenerte solo a ti, Robin —la voz de Zoro, para cualquiera que no lo conociera y lo escuchara, sería como si estuviese tratando mal a su novia. Pero nada de eso. Incluso le había tomado de la cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo.

—Qué egoísta, Zoro —rió ligeramente ella y depositó un beso en la mejilla de su pareja.

—No me gusta que todos te vean como perros al asecho y parece que muchos se están tomando esa jodida libertad el día de hoy —a Robin le causó gracia que el de cabello verde parecía como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche con ese comentario.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte —trató de calmarlo.

Zoro simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿No ibas a ir a verte la cara con Nami al baño? —recordó, pues hace como cinco minutos, la mencionada muchacha llegó llamando a la pelinegra.

—Oh, es verdad. No tardaré.

Con eso, parecía que Robin no volvería a sacar otro comentario innecesario sobre que tenía que disfrutar la fiesta, porque no importaba lo que ella le dijera, su perspectiva no iba a cambiar. Y, sobre todo, por el hecho que sabía que varios de los invitados estaban de aprovechados mirando a _su_ novia.

Es decir, Zoro y Robin llevaban cuatro meses siendo novios —poco tiempo para muchos—, sin embargo, no evitaba sentirse molesto porque alguien más viera con segundas intenciones a su pareja. Él siempre fue muy sobreprotector con las personas en sus relaciones amorosas, y ésta no iba a ser la excepción, aunque no llevaran ni el año.

No es como si fuera un violento manipulador, no. A Roronoa lo único que le molestaba eran las segundas intenciones de los hombres con su novia y el poco respeto que le tenían cuando la miraban, mas no la privaba de su libertad.

— ¿Alguna vez ha pasado por tu diminuto cerebro, qué tiene de malo tú relación con Nico-ya? —cuestionó una inesperada voz masculina, con un tinte malicioso, pero tan sensual, que ni a Zoro lo pasó desapercibido.

—Me vale una puta mierda. Lárgate, Law —cómo no iba Zoro a conocer a ese sujeto.

—Verás —el recién llegado no estaba nada inmutado con la feroz mirada que el de cabello verde le dedicó, más bien, se estaba divirtiendo; la ligera comisura derecha de su labio elevada, lo dejaba en claro—. Si una mujer tan hermosa, que te quiere y es tu novia, te hace una fiesta, lo mínimo que _debes_ hacer es bailar con ella. No que ella te medio baile mientras tú estás sentado, como un pedazo de mierda acabado de salir.

— ¡A mí nadie me dice qué hacer o no con mi novia, imbécil! —la paciencia de Zoro estaba pendiendo de un hilo, su voz contenida y siseante era una advertencia notoria— Robin está conmigo, no contigo.

—Por ahora. Solo es cuestión de tiempo, y eso hasta tú lo sabes, Zoro-ya —Law dejó que el susodicho viera su sonrisa burlona, mientras se inclinaba en la barra de las bebidas del salón. Se puso cómodo, como quién asiste a un teatro para escuchar su _monologo_ favorito.

—Será mejor que te largues, porque me vale una reverenda mierda si es una fiesta, te partiré la cara.

— ¿Ves? ¿A qué clase de novio le importa tan poco la fiesta que le organiza su novia, como para iniciar una pelea?

Zoro no era de perder los estribos tan fácilmente, era una persona estricta consigo mismo, y el manejo de sus emociones lo iba aprendiendo poco a poco en la disciplina que seguía con el deporte. No obstante, Law parecía tener algo que lo hacía irritar a tal manera, que ese "control" de sus emociones se iba al demonio.

Y, Trafalgar Law se divertía tanto viendo al de piel cobriza sucumbir en sus mordaces palabras, que por cierto, sí eran muy ciertas. Las decía no solo con el afán de molestarlo, sino de advertirle.

La mayoría en la universidad sabían que Law era uno de los tantos pretendientes de la codiciada Robin, y que no desaprovechaba las oportunidades que se le presentaban para cortejar a la muchacha sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, ni preocupación porque el novio de ésta fuera el mismísimo Roronoa. Qué va.

Empero, Law no tenía la culpa —a sus ojos—, iba a aceptar sin ningún tipo de problema que la pelinegra tuviera una relación amorosa con alguien que no fuera él, ya había recibido incluso el rechazo amable de su parte. Sin embargo, al enterarse y ver la poca sensibilidad que el de cabello verde tenía, por supuesto que sabía que ese no era el tipo de hombre para Robin.

Irónicamente, _Pit of vipers_ comenzó a sonar en las grandes bocinas, encargadas de esparcir sin temor, la música para que los cuerpos de los universitarios siguieran vibrando en descontrol y sensualidad.

Law tenía unos hermosos ojos grises, como el metal de las espadas, y cuando se enojaba, sus miradas cortaban como unas. Su tez era más morena que la de Zoro, su complexión muscular era similar; la diferencia eran sus alturas —Law más alto por unos centímetros—, y que uno tenía el cabello negro azulado y el otro verde marino.

El de cabello negro tenía una arracada en cada oreja y Zoro tres pendientes alargados y dorados, en la oreja izquierda. Otra diferencia, era que Trafalgar tenía el torso lleno de tatuajes, que le adornaban también las manos y la base de los dedos; ahí tenía letras, que al juntarlas, formaban la palabra "death".

Muy sutil y alentador.

—Seguro al mismo tipo de hombre que no le importa venir a molestar a la chica que le gusta, interponiéndose entre ella y su novio —respondió Zoro, con ese tono contenido aún—. Y lo peor, es que también dice quererla.

La diversión del pelinegro se esfumó lentamente y miró gravemente a su adverso, aunque eso solo fue por unos segundos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, fingida o no.

—Entonces, esos hombres solo son de palabras.

Roronoa estaba por lanzarle otro mortal insulto al chico, cuando su novia se hizo presente al fin.

—Law —saludó Robin, como si no notara la fuerte tensión entre ambos hombres—. Qué gusto verte.

—Nico-ya —Law era capaz de sentir como el de cabello verde lo asechaba como un tigre a su presa. Por eso, con mayores ganas, se inclinó hasta la muchacha, la sujetó de la mano, fingiendo un saludo de manos—. ¿Bailas?

Robin no borró esa amable sonrisa de su rostro, aun cuando sentía la furia del de cabello verde y la insinuación del de ojos grises. Se mantuvo serena, con su elegancia de siempre, y así contestó:

—Gracias por la invitación, Law, pero no es necesario —con la misma delicadeza, se liberó del agarre del muchacho.

Solo la música era el fondo de ese triángulo amoroso, donde el centro caía simplemente en Nico Robin.

Para Law fue difícil mantener su expresión, ya que al pedirle eso a la chica, estaba sonriendo galante, por sus grandes ganas de fastidiar más a Zoro. Con aquel rechazo amable y directo, simplemente no fue bueno para su orgullo.

Y, Roronoa no hizo más que sonreír arrogante, mirando con completa intención al otro, gritándole en silencio "gané yo".

—Pero si tantas ganas tienes de bailar, ¡entonces baila conmigo, Law! —interrumpió Nami, caída del cielo, y rompiendo ese momento incómodo— Anda, vamos, que la música es excelente.

El joven fue interceptado de tal manera que no supo negarse, no quedándole de otra, que aceptar esa oferta por esa noche.

Eso no significaba que se estuviera rindiendo.

* * *

 **Lunes 16 de Noviembre de 2015**

* * *

Y, por supuesto que Law no se rindió en esa fiesta del fin de semana.

Zoro lo tuvo bien en claro, cuando al ir al salón de Robin, vio como en el salón de ella, un hermoso ramo de rosas adornaba ese sitio. Mientras, la muchacha leía la pequeña nota que traía el obsequio, con su absoluta neutralidad; no aceptaba el regalo de Law, pero tampoco hizo ningún comentario ahí, guardó la nota y acomodó el ramo de tal modo que no le quitara espacio en su lugar para escribir después.

El de cabello verde resopló, recargándose en el marco de la puerta, mirando a la pelinegra. Serio, molesto, pero sin decir ni una palabra; era consciente de que habían más ojos mirándolos y enterados de la tensión que se originaba por la insistencia de Law en medio de ambos, así que no iba a comentar nada para darle un espectáculo de telenovela a los chismosos de la universidad.

— ¿Vamos a comer? El cejas de caracol está presumiendo el bufet de su facultad —fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció.

—Claro, cielo —Robin asintió, con su mirada cálida. Guardó sus cosas y salió del aula para encontrarse con su novio.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada; Nico entendía que su novio ahora mismo no estaba para hablar del tema y seguramente más tarde lo haría, en privado. Por mientras, solo estaba acariciándole la mano entrelazada con la suya, en un intento discreto para que se calmara.

Así estuvieron gran rato, hasta que les faltaba poco para llegar a la facultad de gastronomía.

—Seguro comeremos una delicia.

—Por todo el alardeo que el cocinero de mierda estaba haciendo, más le vale que sí.

Robin solo soltó una ligera risa, que desapareció al percatarse que Trafalgar salía de una de las aulas de gastronomía. Ella se mostró como siempre, pero se le era un poco difícil ignorar la tensión que emanaba de Zoro.

—Nico-ya —Law asintió en dirección de la muchacha, sin detenerse, solo como un simple saludo, ignorando olímpicamente al de cabello verde, como si no existiera.

La actitud del pelinegro era tan… normal y a la vez tan cínica. Como si no hubiese sido él quien dejó el ramo de rosas a una chica que ya tenía novio.

Zoro no supo que le enojó más de todo eso, simplemente dirigió una mirada asesina al otro joven, sin recibir el mismo gesto. Dejando pasar eso, continuó caminando.

Iba a ser una larga semana, como lo eran desde que Law empezó a pretender a Robin, a consciencia de que ya tenía novio. Debía preparase mentalmente.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 ** _¡Hola nuevamente a este bello fandom! (ง •̀ω•́)ง✧_**

 ** _Desde que participé con el Reto LawZo/ZoLaw, escribí este bello short-fic, que pensaba usar para dicho reto, pero como son más de dos capítulos y no tenía internet, entonces me dije que debía publicarlo cuando tuviera la conexión devuelta; creo que mencioné algo de esto en el one-shot que publiqué, también ZoLaw, Gloryhole xD._**

 ** _Si no lo han leído, ¿qué esperan? Seguro les encantará, más aún por la temática tan de película/vídeo porno(?), jajaja._**

 ** _Bueno, retomando el short-fic, espero que tengan presentes las ligeras dos advertencias en el resumen de esta historia, para que no exista problema xD. Y sí, me refiero al ZoroxRobin más que nada, no será fuera de lugar en este fic, sino, el título no tendría sentido, lol. Además, a mí me gusta esa pareja, pero OBVIO prefiero al marimo con un macho y a Law igual ._**

 ** _Será un fic sencillo, simple, con su dosis de yaoi y suculencia para ustedes; los capítulos no serán extensos a como acostumbro, pero eso no significa que no los nutra bien xD._**

 ** _Ya ha quedada clara esa hermosa y shippeante rivalidad entre Zoro y Law, que la tensión se siente hasta los cielos. ¿No se les hace un poco raro ver a Zoro en una relación heterosexual? LOL._**

 ** _¡No duden en dejarme sus comentarios y bellas opiniones!_**

 ** _En fin, nos vemos pronto, ¡eh! Abracitos._**


	2. Minuto de ocio

II: Minuto de ocio

* * *

 _El_ _ **abrazo**_ _es el mejor calmante_

 _para un alma vagando en la oscuridad._

* * *

 **Miércoles 25 de Noviembre del 2015**

* * *

El viento otoñal entraba por las ventanas abiertas del salón de clases, donde Zoro estaba sentado, sin prestarle mucha atención a su alrededor. Se revolvió ligeramente el cabello con su diestra, con su mirada en el cristal de la ventana, más que en lo que había afuera.

Desde hace una semana, se sentía raro, extraño, los días se habían vuelto bastante e inusualmente tranquilos; algo que era imposible con Law merodeando como un zorro tramposo detrás de sus acciones con Robin, esperando la oportunidad justa para llegar y joderlo, como acostumbraba desde que le advirtió que también le gustaba su novia.

El orgullo de un hombre podría parecer ridículo ante los ojos femeninos, ¿qué tanto importaba que Robin tuviera un pretendiente oficialmente declarado como tal, si al final de cuentas, ella seguía estando con Zoro? Él mismo lo sabía, así como sabía que no corría ningún tipo de riesgo en que Trafalgar ganara.

Pero no, los dos jóvenes parecían que en cualquier momento se bajarían los pantalones y medirían quién _la tiene_ más grande por la lucha instintiva de poder, como dos alfas.

Así había sido desde hace tres meses.

Law no se la pasaba pegado a la pareja, claro que no, él tenía una vida propia de la cuál preocuparse; lo que sí parecía, era un mago, que por arte de magia aparecía en el momento justo para lanzar su veneno verbal a Roronoa, fastidiándolo.

El pelinegro era estudiante del quinto semestre, de la facultad de medicina, todo un prodigio, con las mejores calificaciones de la facultad. Guapísimo, con una personalidad misteriosa, arrogante y burlona; al menos, esas eran tres características muy buenas que lo definían. Aparte de su inteligencia.

—Estoy seguro que algo tiene que estar tramando ese maldito… —bisbiseó Zoro para sí mismo.

No podían culparlo, porque desde hace una semana, Trafalgar no había hecho ningún tipo de movimiento irritante, con sus típicos comentarios e intentos de conquista hacía Robin. Varias oportunidades hubieron, pero no se presentó a ninguna.

No faltó a la universidad, su asistencia estaba completa en la semana, así que la ausencia no era la respuesta al por qué no estaba con su comportamiento típico. ¿Qué era entonces? Y no, Zoro no estaba _preocupado_ por Law, en lo más mínimo, simplemente quería saber qué sucedía; no tenía confianza cuando se trataba de ese chico.

La idea de que se dio por vencido era lejana, así que esa tampoco era la respuesta al ausentismo de malicia y mordacidad de Law. Robin no sabía nada, al igual que los conocidos del pelinegro y, aunque preguntaran, él no decía nada, los ignoraba.

Zoro salió del salón, gruñendo por permitirse pensar tanto tiempo en ese idiota de ojos grises que no hacía más que entrometerse entre él y su novia.

Particularmente, si Trafalgar no hubiese llegado como un pretendiente más de su novia, con directas ganas de quitársela, tal vez hasta amigos serían. No obstante, eso no era pretexto para que se pusiera a pensar en su rival, que ni lo merecía.

El de cabello verde no tenía el aspecto de ser atento con las cosas a su alrededor, pero era todo lo contrario. Tenía un oído muy fino, al igual que su capacidad visual; era muy apasionado en los deportes, sobre todo en el _kendo_ , así que eso le exigía desarrollar esos sentidos, sumada la coordinación y fuerza corporal.

Fue por eso, que sus oídos no evitaron colarse en las palabras de una fémina que salía de la gran cafetería universitaria, acompañada de un joven de la misma edad y de notable sobrepeso.

— ¿Cuánto crees que dure ésta vez así Law? —suspiró ella, apretando un libro que llevaba contra su pecho.

—No lo sé. _Doffy_ dijo que no podía hacer siempre los mismos berrinches cada año, que se le iba a pasar —respondió su acompañante.

—Tú y yo sabemos que lo que Law tiene no es un berrinche. Él quería mucho…

El ruidoso y molesto timbre, que anunciaba el retorno a clases, le impidió a Zoro terminar de escuchar la frase que la chica de cabello oscuro dijo. No los iba a seguir, así que solo se quedó de pie, ahí en la entrada de la cafetería, mirando su andar, hasta que desaparecieron, ahora enojado consigo mismo por la mínima posibilidad de estarle dando importancia a Law.

* * *

—Maldito Eustass-ya… —gruñó un joven de tez cobriza y cabello oscuro, con tintes azules, haciendo movimientos, un poco cómicos, con sus piernas. No lo hacía por mera diversión, más bien, estaba intentando incorporarse, sosteniéndose de una pared, que estaba despintada, ya que los ladrillos se veían a simple vista.

El olor, que repelía hasta a los perros callejeros, no se trataba solo del basurero que estaba alrededor del local de donde Law salía, sino también del vómito de éste. Tal parecía que los gustos de los perros callejeros ahora se habían refinado, o bien, de verdad el estómago del futuro médico estaba bien jodido con todo el alcohol que bebió, por insistencia de su amigo.

Amigo que lo dejó abandonado cuando unas curvas bonitas llegaron a insinuarse con descaro, atrapándolo con el vino de la seducción, dejando a Law solo y malhumorado.

Trafalgar no era un adicto al alcohol, solía beber en fiestas, para relajarse, pero tampoco excedía sus límites. Pocas veces lo hacía, como hoy, que necesitaba alivianar su pensamiento un rato.

Desgraciadamente, su mente no estaba tan apagada y se sentía como una marioneta del tiempo y el espacio, mientras sentía como del cielo caían gotas suaves, en un manto de llovizna. En su estado, no sabía si eso le ayudaría a despertar o lo mataría de una pulmonía.

Law tampoco estaba deprimido, solo aislado de las personas un rato. En estas fechas no tenía mucho humor para relacionarse con la gente, porque era inevitable para él no recordar a una persona tan importante como su _padrino_ ya fallecido.

Por mero respeto, se mantenía al margen en ésta temporada, aprovechando, y permitiéndose, el recordarle como el buen hombre y figura paterna que fue para él. No se trataba de un ciclo sin cerrar —según Law—, pero hablarle a _Corazón_ , a través de cartas o pensamientos, resultaba ser un excelente método para desahogarse de todas las aventuras que le sucedían cada año.

Quizá en algún momento dejaría de hacerlo, no lo sabía. Si era egoísta, no estaba seguro. Pero era lo único que podía hacer, ya que con Doflamingo era harina de otro costal; sí, podía ser un buen tipo, pese a su extravagancia, no lo trataba mal, mas prefería reservarse con él.

El impacto contra su mejilla, hizo que Law gimiera por el dolor y luego maldijo sin ninguna preocupación de hablar bajo. En algún momento de su andar, sus pies terminaron enredados y cayó al pavimento de la banqueta.

No se movió, simplemente se quedó embrocado ahí, como si la intensidad de la llovizna no estuviera aumentando, convirtiéndose en un aguacero, que en vez de otorgarle calor a su cuerpo, le daría un descomunal frío hasta resfriarlo.

Empero, los músculos de sus miembros no le reaccionaban como quisiera, por más que intentó levantarse. No estaba seguro de la hora, ¿las doce? ¿La una o las dos? Había dejado el celular en casa y, probablemente, Doflamingo lo mataría cuando llegara o lo encontraran.

Decidió dejar de pensar y, ser por una noche, un digno borracho dormido en una banqueta, como esos que suelen verse en las calles algunas veces.

Y lo hubiese conseguido, de no ser por la nada esperada presencia de otro ser, que seguramente traía consigo una sombrilla, como para evitar que el agua siguiera cayéndole al de ojos grises.

— ¿Qué clase de ejemplo da un erudito estudiante de medicina, vomitando de ebrio, a las ocho de la noche? —esa gruesa voz era reconocible hasta para un Law moribundo por las cervezas.

No tenía las fuerzas para incorporarse, pero sí las suficientes para alzar su mano y enseñarle el dedo de en medio al de cabello verde y mirarlo sombríamente.

—Tu vida me vale, pero tu cuerpo estorba en la banqueta de mi casa. Das mala vista.

—Jódete… —al parecer, Trafalgar no estaba tan bien como para responder con sus ocurrencias.

La vida no podía ser tan mala con el pelinegro, ¿por qué, de entre todas las personas, quién venía a verlo en un estado tan humillante era el mismo novio de Robin, su adverso? Ahora más que nunca deseaba incorporarse y largarse de ahí, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

—Y en plena mitad de semana… —Zoro, tan sutil y delicado como siempre, no estaba dispuesto a quedarse callado— Parece que solo eres inteligente en la escuela.

Los ojos grises del ajeno refulgían fulminantes, como la única respuesta que podía dar en éste momento. Sin embargo, su expresión se pintó en incredulidad al sentir como los brazos de Zoro, fuertes y cálidos, lo levantaron hasta acomodarlo sobre la espalda de éste.

Para lograrlo, Roronoa dejó un momento la sombrilla y volvió a agarrarla, acomodándola entre su cuello, para que la lluvia no los mojara —que no mojara a Law—, dejando sus manos libres y sostener mejor el cuerpo contrario.

Trafalgar quería gritarle a la cara que prefería quedarse tirado moribundo en el suelo, a ser ayudado por él. Sin embargo, por el movimiento tan inesperado y agitado, involuntaria, pero convenientemente, el estómago del moreno con tatuajes dio un vuelco más, y vomitó, salpicando la ropa de Zoro.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Holiiiis!

Bien, he traído un nuevo capítulo de este pequeño fic uwur. Y, como notaron, la sencillez de la que les hablé al inicio, está presente, jajaja, pero eso no significa que alguien no esté notando la ausencia de otro. (?)

No siempre las cosas son lo que parecen xD.

En fin, ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Que la pasen maravillosamente y un próspero año para ustedes .

¡No se olviden de dejarme sus bellos comentarios/opiniones/buenos deseos, ya saben! Asdljkasldsjkal, abrazos :3


	3. Viperina

_Las palabras ocultas no mueren,_

 _se ciñen en la garganta hasta hacerla arder,_

 _liberándolas en_ _ **improperios**_ _._

* * *

¿En qué momento su orgullo se debilitó tanto, como para terminar ayudando a su supuesto contrincante? Sabía que quisiera o no, en algún momento tendría que sacar a Law de la banqueta de su casa, porque cuando Mihawk llegara se lo ordenaría, más aún si se enteraba que era un compañero de su universidad.

Empero, si la ayuda que le brindó al moreno hubiese sido por simples órdenes de su tío, en vez de su propia voluntad, ahora mismo no tendría esa lluvia de pensamientos confundidos y molestos en su persona.

Ya no podía hacer nada, terminó ayudando a Law, y, después de todo, bien decían que entre rivales había honor, ¿o no? Para Zoro era así, sin importar el estúpido comportamiento que el otro se cargaba, pero no quería terminar de creer que el otro de verdad era alguien sin honor.

Y no, no se debía a que le vomitó encima, aun cuando lo estaba ayudando.

Roronoa salió del baño, suspirando complacido por el relajante efecto del agua en sus músculos, solo con una toalla enrollada en su cintura, con ligeras gotas de agua deslizándose por su espalda, pecho y abdomen. Sin duda alguna, una delicia.

Se apresuró a cambiarse; dejó a Law dormido en el sofá, pero tenía que moverlo a su habitación o a la de huéspedes, porque si Mihawk y Perona veían a un borracho medio vomitado en la sala, se llevaría un buen regaño.

—Hey, idiota, será mejor que pongas de tu parte, que tengo que limpiarte —gruñó Zoro, moviendo al pelinegro toscamente.

Solo recibió los ronquidos del muchacho. _No pierdas la puta paciencia, has aguantado peores cosas de éste imbécil_ , se dio ánimos, para calmar los deseos que tuvo de tirar a Law de regreso a la banqueta.

—Bien, no tengo tiempo para esto, así que tú te lo buscaste.

Sin perder más tiempo, el chico de cabello verde marino, le quitó la playera al estudiante de medicina y le desabrochó el pantalón que usaba. Meditó en sí debería quitarle esa prenda, pero también estaba empapada, así que no tenía de otra; la dejó tirada en el suelo, dejándolo solo con la ropa interior.

No era una mujer para tener ataques de vergüenza al ver a otro _hombre_ casi desnudo, pero de alguna manera no le gustaba el contraste de Law, en ese estado, hacía en la sala de su casa, más aún porque debía bañar a ese maldito ebrio.

Resopló y, haciendo galantería de su fuerza física, cargó el aguado cuerpo del otro moreno. Qué jodida ironía, ni siquiera había cargado a Robin, su novia, de ésta manera, y venía a hacerlo con el pretendiente de ella.

Zoro no hizo ningún tipo de contacto visual con el cuerpo ajeno, lo único que le indicaba lo llevaba cargando, era la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo, pese a que la piel de éste continuaba mojada por el aguacero que le cayó encima.

En alguna parte de su mente, Roronoa aceptó que la presencia de Law no le era incómoda. Es más, resultaba tranquila y equilibrada.

—En verdad que sino fueras un imbécil y quisieras quitarme a mi novia, me caerías bien —murmuró por lo bajo, mientras dejaba el cuerpo de Law dentro de la bañera llena con agua tibia.

Así aprovechó para quitarle la ropa interior, ya que el agua le daba un efecto más indirecto a su acción. Sí, eran hombres, Trafalgar no tenía nada que Zoro no tuviera, pero por alguna razón, éste último no evitaba sentirse incómodo todavía.

—Va a ser una larga noche —dijo, con un chico de cabello negro, moribundo y metido en su bañera.

* * *

 **Jueves 26 de Noviembre del 2015**

* * *

El cuerpo le dolía, como si hubiese sido pisoteado por miles de toros embravecidos, así que seguramente esa sensación fue la que hizo que los ojos de Law finalmente se abrieron, tras un descaso no tan pleno como hubiese deseado.

No podía quejarse, la cama estaba muy cómoda y calientita, su ropa ya no estaba mojada y su cuerpo estaba muy fresco. No apestaba a vomito ni a cerveza, como creyó estaría oliendo por la noche de ayer. ¿En qué momento llegó a su casa? Doflamingo seguro estaba muy compasivo como para haberle atendido así. O bien pudo ser Baby 5, que era más probable.

—Mierda, se me hará tarde… —Law se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sentándose en la cama, tras hacer a un lado la cobija que cubría tan confortante a su cuerpo debilitado aún.

—Eso debiste pensar antes de ponerte a beber, cuando obviamente no tienes la fuerza para eso —tuvo como respuesta una gruesa y conocida voz familiar.

El cuerpo del de tatuajes se heló, quedándose tan inmóvil como una piedra al reconocer la voz de Zoro. Hasta el cansancio y la cruda se le fueron al demonio, tan de prisa, que ni siquiera pudo controlar su expresión estupefacta y estática. Y, como no, si a penas se estaba dando cuenta del lugar donde estaba.

El olor de las cobijas no era su perfume de siempre, no. El olor a metal combinado con el roble, no era suyo, no pertenecía a su cama, ni a su habitación, porque donde estaba ahora no era su casa.

La ropa tenía esa misma fragancia acogedora que luego despreció con una mueca y la mirada filosa, mientras se jaló la playera para verla mejor. Lo mismo hizo con el pantalón deportivo que usaba y al observar esa habitación.

—De nada —expresó Zoro, serio y los brazos cruzados. Con evidente sarcasmo al percatarse de la hostilidad del pelinegro.

— ¿Qué mierda me hiciste, imbécil? —siseó Law, dirigiendo ahora su sombría mirada al adverso, incorporándose y con deseos de quitarse la ropa a jalones, pero sin saber por qué, se contuvo.

—El reclamo es lo que menos debería salir de tu boca —puso los ojos en blanco—. Eras tú quién estaba _ridículamente_ ebrio y tirado en la banqueta de mi casa, joder.

— ¿Y por eso me desnudaste y me metiste a tu cama, Zoro-ya? —el humor ocurrente que siempre el chico de tatuajes tenía, no estaba presente ahora. Probablemente se debía a la vergüenza y quizá hasta humillación de haber sido encontrado y ayudado por el tipo que era novio de la chica que le gustaba.

—Ah, mira, no tengo tiempo para esto. Puedes irte cuándo quieras, de todos modos ya son las siete de la noche, tu día en la escuela ya está perdido —se encogió de hombros, sin cambiar su semblante serio.

—… —la sorpresa golpeó a Law como una bofetada. ¡¿Las siete de la noche?! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo?! Fuera como fuera, ¡había perdido un día de clases y tenía tareas que entregar y prácticas importantes qué hacer! No podía ser cierto que se la pasó durmiendo casi doce horas. Para colmo, ni siquiera llegó a su casa y el drama que le esperaba.

Sabía que la culpa de su desdicha fue que no se negó a la invitación de Kid, para salir a distraerse un poco de la nube de nostalgia que le seguía en ésta época, sin embargo, la inicial molestia que tendría por la cruda y los demás síntomas de haber bebido más de su límite, se convirtió en furia al razonar que había perdido un día entero de clases. No cualquier día, sino uno muy importante por sus trabajos pendientes.

— ¡Tu hiciste algo, hijo de puta! —acusó, enfrentando cara a cara al de cabello verde.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? La cerveza todavía sigue metida en tu cerebro, por lo que veo.

— ¡Hiciste que perdiera parte de mi calificación, maldito idiota! —pocas veces Law perdía los estribos así, era calculador en sus momentos de ira, así que hacía mucho tiempo no había explotado como lo estaba haciendo ahora, frente a Zoro— ¡Joder, sí tanto querías recuperar tu orgullo dañado porque te estoy quitando a Nico-ya, pudiste hacer las cosas de enfrente, como sino tuvieras las pelotas suficientes!

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces, futuro doctorcito de pacotilla! —respondió Roronoa con un tono fuerte, pero sin alterarse. Eso no quería decir que la paciencia quisiera fallarle en éste momento— Fuiste tú quién se dispuso a beber hasta quedar muriendo frente a mi casa, no me culpes a mí de tus malditos problemas con el alcohol. Y si no hubiese sido porque tuve el puto honor de ayudarte, aun siendo un imbécil, estarías ahogado y tirado en la calle todavía —aclaró, sujetando al otro de la playera.

Law, que no estaba con los estribos perdidos completamente, gruñó entre dientes al no evitar reconocer la ayuda ajena. Eso no significaba que estaba menos furioso, fuera o no culpa de Roronoa.

—Nadie te pidió ayuda —sujetó la muñeca contraria y se quitó de encima el agarre—. Qué te hagas el bueno no hará que deje mis intenciones con Nico-ya, mucho menos ahora —sentenció, con ese veneno voraz que lo caracterizaba siempre.

Y, sin importarle que no tuviera su propia ropa puesta, ni la veía, se dispuso a salir de la habitación sin estar siquiera en zapatos más que en simples sandalias.

Empero, Trafalgar no contaba con que la paciencia de Zoro, que desde hace meses pendía de un hilo, estallara. Estallara de una manera que ni siquiera lo hizo cuando Zoro enfrentó a Law la primera vez en que le dejó una clara insinuación a Robin.

—Las personas tienen algo que se llama honor, incluso entre los enemigos, imbécil —no alteró su voz, es más, ni siquiera parecía irritado, sin embargo, era tan siniestra que el propio Law no evitó voltear a verlo por mera precaución.

—No eres tanto para que te considere un enemigo, no me llegas ni a los talones —se dio la vuelta y su sonrisa cínica y altiva adornó su boca—. No somos iguales.

— ¡Me vale una mierda! Tú jodida actitud me tiene hasta los cojones —el cuerpo del de cabello verde ardía, ardía como el fuego en la leña, arrasando con todos los árboles en medio de un bosque—. Yo sí soy lo suficientemente hombre para reconocer el honor, aún entre la mierda de persona que eres y yo —dio un par de pasos más hasta estar casi rozando con la nariz de Law, mirándolo con ferocidad—. Por supuesto que no somos iguales, yo sí aguanto beber alcohol sin terminar como un vagabundo.

El ceño del otro se frunció, regresando a su expresión sombría, frívola. Parecía que las palabras de Roronoa le calaron de una manera diferente ahora, además que su humor de por sí no estaba tan creativo como cuando se ponía a molestarlo.

—Nico-ya estará conmigo.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

* * *

 **Miércoles 8 de Diciembre del 2015**

* * *

Zoro se preparó mentalmente para lo que sea que Law estaba dispuesto a hacer, luego de que en vez de agradecerle por ayudarlo en ese estado tan deplorable por el alcohol, el resultado hubiese sido más bien una declaración de guerra. Sin embargo, nada de lo que esperó, llegó.

Trafalgar Law había dejado su ridículo cortejo hacía Robin.

A la muchacha eso le tomó por sorpresa, pero tan neutral como era, lo dejó pasar y decidió dedicarse a su novio, como siempre lo hacía. Suponía que el chico finalmente aceptó que no intentaría nada con él.

Pero, de la misma manera en que Zoro, sabían que Law no era la clase de hombre que desistiría en simple silencio. Al menos, la pareja creía que tendría un enfrentamiento "pacífico" antes de desistir, o al menos una simple oración, no pidiendo disculpas —que no lo haría—, aunque sí con algo que marcaría el fin de sus intentos.

¿O tal vez estaban equivocados?

Roronoa no se confiaba para nada, pese a que Robin ya estaba tranquila, como si nada hubiese pasado. Tal vez tenía que ver con la innecesaria discusión en la casa del primero, que, ciertamente, él creía fue absurda: ya bastante lo ayudó como para que en verdad Trafalgar creyera que algo le hizo para que faltara a sus clases.

¡Si Zoro hasta le despertó tres horas antes de la entrada a la universidad precisamente porque quería evitarse un problema así! ¿Y qué obtuvo como respuesta? Los molestos ronquidos de Law, siendo ignorado sin problema.

Eso le pasaba por estar ayudando a la gente. Ni siquiera con Sanji le sucedía ese tipo de cosas, pero bueno, con él sabía que lo que tenían no era una rivalidad _verdadera_ , porque eran buenos amigos e idiotas, nada más.

Robin continuaba recibiendo cartas de sus demás pretendientes anónimos, empero no era lo mismo; a Roronoa se le hacían fácil de ignorar, a diferencia de Law. Con ese idiota, era fácil que se enojara y deseara patearlo, porque cómo lo sacaba de sus casillas.

—Es estúpido… —bufó. ¿Acaso estaba _extrañando_ que Law estuviera pretendiendo a su novia? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora? Gruñó y agitó su cabeza para que esos pensamientos se borraran de su cabeza, justo cuando el pulgar de Robin le acariciaba el dorso de su mano.

— ¿Te sucede algo, Zoro? —con su otra mano, le acarició el cabello.

—No.

Robin negó, sonriendo levemente. De verdad que el de cabello verde era único en su especie.

—Me siento más tranquila ahora que Law ha desistido.

—Sigo sin confiar en él —dictaminó Zoro, en un tono que dejó en claro no importaba que le dijera su novia, no cambiaría de parecer.

—Mira, prueba esto —con elegancia, Robin destapó un envase, hecho de unicel e inmediatamente un olor exquisito salió de ahí—. Sanji-kun mandó algo de lo que cocinaron hoy.

Los ojos del moreno se dirigieron a la comida y su estómago gruñó hambriento. Alargó su mano, tomando el tenedor que Robin le facilitó, para así prepararse y agarrar un poco de la comida.

— ¡VETE AL PUTO INFIERNO, TRAFALGAR!

Automáticamente, todos en la cafetería se quedaron callados cuando ese grito agresivo inundó el lugar. Esa voz tan explosiva era tan bien conocida, no solo porque el dueño era amigo del erudito estudiante de medicina, sino porque tenía un temperamento sin igual.

— ¡Dejen de perder el tiempo, hay que detenerlos, Law y Kid se están peleando! —dijo, una alarmada muchacha, que Zoro reconoció como la misma que estaba hablando del de ojos grises hace ya un mes.

Alarmada, Baby 5 no tardó en salir corriendo por una de las puertas de la cafetería, que llevaban al enorme campo de la universidad.

— ¡Qué te jodan a ti, Eustass-ya! ¡Si dices eso, entonces estás igual de jodido que yo!

Nadie imaginaría nunca que, Trafalgar Law, de temperamento frívolo, estuviera metido en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con ese pelirrojo de ojos ámbar, que muchos todavía no creían como es que continuaba en la universidad con ese temperamento tan agresivo.

Que Law hubiese caído en el juego de ese chico, solo significaba que Kid le dijo algo que lo desestabilizó por completo. Nadie tenía tanta creatividad cómo para adivinar qué fue lo que el pelirrojo dijo para hacerlo enfurecer a tal grado, que no dejaba de darle puñetazos en la cara.

— ¡Yiahahaha, sabes que tengo razón, puto Trafalgar, tu reacción lo dice todo! —Kid, pese a que estaba recibiendo una tremenda golpiza, no hacía el esfuerzo por defenderse aún; estaba disfrutando del descontrol de su _amigo_ , y no importaba cuántos golpes sufriera, verlo era mucho mejor— ¡Esa es la razón por la que estabas tras el culo de Nico Robin! ¡A mí no me engañas, no a tu mejor amigo, hijo de puta!

— ¡YA CÁLLATE! —la ira homicida le tenía con el raciocinio finalmente perdido. Ese pelirrojo había sido capaz de hacerlo estallar, como nunca pensó lo haría, y las consecuencias eran éstas.

Law ya no sabía si lo que lo tenía así era la maldita actitud de Eustass Kid, o las palabras que éste le dijo, o el hecho de que estuviera dándole semejante importancia a esas palabras. No lo sabía y eso también lo hacía hervir en una ira tan horrenda, que se estaba olvidando que, efectivamente, el pelirrojo era su mejor amigo, y si bien sus palabras siempre eran por joder, en ésta ocasión no fue precisamente así.

Iba a más puñetazos, hasta que unos fuertes y cálidos brazos —que desgraciadamente aprendió a reconocer quién sabe en qué momento— le rodearon el torso, inmovilizando sus brazos, retirándolo finalmente de Kid, que estaba con la nariz rota y la cara manchada de sangre.

— ¡No te metas, Zoro-ya! —amenazó, con sus pupilas taladrando en un vistazo al nombrado.

— ¡¿Quieres calmarte de una puta vez?! ¡¿O quieres que te expulsen?! —espetó en respuesta, poniendo toda su fuerza en ese agarre, conteniendo bien los intentos de huida del pelinegro.

Law apretó sus dientes. ¡¿Por qué precisamente otro vez Zoro era quién venía sacarlo de un lío?! ¡Maldito Kid! ¡Maldito Zoro! Los dos le estaban jodiendo su estúpida tranquilidad, desequilibrándolo muy mal; y era peor, porque el otro moreno ni siquiera le hizo nada directamente, todo por la gran boca que Kid se cargaba.

— ¡No es tu maldito problema, idiota! —volvió hacer intento de soltarse, moviendo toscamente sus piernas.

— ¡No sabía que el prodigioso Law podía caer tan bajo, como para ponerse a pelear dentro de la universidad! Menudo pretendiente que dice es menos bestia que yo —Zoro le retó claramente y sí, quizá estaba jugando sucio al usar esas palabras, pero solo así consiguió que Trafalgar dejara de forcejear, aunque se ganó una mirada completa de hostilidad.

No sabía ni siquiera porque estaba metiéndose en las acciones del moreno de ojos grises, le importaba poco si terminaba expulsado de la escuela; de hecho, así se quitaría su molestia presencia de encima.

Seguramente tenía que ver con que Robin mencionó "hay que detenerlo antes de que alguno haga algo peor".

Otro grupo de estudiantes ayudó a levantar a Kid, quién rechazó la oferta descaradamente, y aunque estaba malhumorado por los golpes recibidos, su sonrisa desdeñosa se hizo presente al volver a mirar a Law.

—Sabes que tengo razón, Trafalgar, y ahora veo que no eres el único jodido pendejo que está en las mismas.

Sin saber por qué, Roronoa se estremeció, con una sensación rara por su cuerpo, al escuchar esas palabras dichas por Eustass. Era como si estuviera hablando también de él.

Si se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente, seguramente tenía relación, pues el pelirrojo mencionó anteriormente a Robin y las intenciones de conquista de Law. Sin embargo, el anterior mencionado empujó con brusquedad a Zoro, soltándose de él, desconcentrando sus pensamientos y solo pudo ver como se iba alejando como alma que lleva el diablo.

¿Qué diablos había sido todo eso?

Lo que Zoro no sabía, es que esto era solo el principio.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Yas! ¡Otra vez estoy por aquí! No quise tardar tanto, porque sé que el cap anterior fue cortito, jajaja.

Well, como ven, desde el lado de Law, parece que no la tiene fácil, ¿qué será lo que Kid le dijo para ponerlo así de mal? Mmmh xD. Porque, como se han dado cuenta, la historia va más enfocada desde el punto de vista de Zoro, aunque la narración es en tercera persona :v.

En fin, poco a poquito habrá más contexto para shippear. ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, eh! ¡No duden en dejarme sus bellísimos comentarios!

Nos vemos pronto.


	4. Vendas caídas

_Los sentimientos son tan_ _ **involuntarios**_

 _como el oleaje en el mar._

* * *

 **Lunes 4 de Enero de 2016**

* * *

¿En qué momento sucedió?

¿En qué momento el principal objetivo por el que estaba detrás de Robin se volvió joder a Zoro —llamar su atención—, en vez de lo que se supone que estaba buscando, que era conquistar a la pelinegra?

¿En qué momento pasó a ser tan importante ver la cara de fastidio y tener las miradas desafiantes de Roronoa Zoro sobre sí mismo, que el romanticismo que estaba cortejando en Robin?

¿En qué momento perdió el control de esa manera?

¿En qué momento dejó de ser un plan para conquistar a Robin y pasar a ser acciones, que más que buscar una reacción en la muchacha, buscaban causarle algo al _novio_ de ésta?

No solo ahora estaba con los regaños y advertencias de los profesores encima por no comportarse como un buen estudiante dentro de la institución —tras la pelea con Kid—, ahora también resultaba que era un _mal_ pretendiente. Vaya mierda.

Ya hacía un mes de la jodida pelea con Kid, y desde ese tiempo, la pelea que Law empezó a tener era mucho peor de lo que pensó llegaría a enfrentarse en toda su vida. Su orgullo estaba demasiado alto como para que pudiera terminar de entender muchas cosas, pero eso no evitaba que las tuviera en la punta de la lengua, a casi nada de terminar de comprenderlo.

Era consciente finalmente de que le daba igual la vida amorosa de Nico Robin; lo comprobó, porque en éste mes y medio que estaba sin mandarle nada, ni tampoco hablándole como lo hacía antes, no sintió dolor ni nada de lo que se supone se siente cuando te rechazan.

Entonces, ¿qué mierda había sido todo lo que estaba haciendo para conquistarla?

En un inicio sí se trataba de Robin, porque el fastidio, la molestia, y para qué negarlo, la tristeza, estuvieron en él, cosa que lo motivó a darle lucha a Zoro para tener a la pelinegra. ¿Cómo se había volteado todo, joder? ¿Desde cuánto en el proceso de conquista se dejaba de querer a esa persona para interesarte en otra?

 _Mierda_.

Law apretó con mayor fuerza el lapicero con el que escribía en su cuaderno, siendo el sonido de éste escuchado, porque estaba en la biblioteca y ninguno de los estudiantes presentes estaba haciendo otra clase de ruido.

 _Como sea_ , sin pensar más, cerró el libro y guardó sus cosas.

Para su mala suerte —o no—, estaba por cruzar la puerta principal de la biblioteca, al mismo tiempo en que Zoro y Robin estaban ingresando, por lo que inevitablemente los tres se toparon. Y los tres estaban decididos a hacerse caso omiso para evitar cualquier tipo de disputa.

Sin embargo, Law al final de cuentas no pudo hacerlo, y tampoco Zoro, pues éste último le dedicó una mirada.

—Tranquilo, Zoro-ya, no estoy aquí para cortejar a Nico-ya —contestó a la mirada, que realmente no era de advertencia sino más bien curiosa.

—Feliz año nuevo, Law —saludó Robin, con calma, como para calmar las aguas.

—Igualmente —asintió y, sin más, pasó de largo.

 _¿Qué rayos con esa actitud?_ , pensó Zoro, volteando a verlo unos segundos.

* * *

 **Viernes 15 de Enero de 2016**

* * *

El apesadumbrado suspiro, que fue expulsado por la boca de cierto muchacho con cabello verde, se escuchó en gran parte del enorme salón que era la biblioteca.

Y no era para menos, Zoro en éste momento estaba bastante estresado con la cercanía del final del semestre, no porque estuviera mal en todas sus materias, el problema solo la tenía en un una y era obligatoria para todos los estudiantes de la universidad. Sin embargo, en éste momento, él sentía que era el único así de agobiado por el bendito inglés.

Era bueno en sus demás materias y si inglés no le desagradara tanto por lo difícil de su pronunciación, no tendría problemas con ésta.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso, Zoro-ya? — _genial, justo lo que necesito ahora_ , gruñó mentalmente el susodicho— ¿Finalmente Nico-ya te dejó? —inquirió Law, más para no perder la costumbre que por otra cosa.

—Qué te jodan.

Zoro estaba dispuesto a irse a otro lugar en la biblioteca, no estaba de humor para aguantar las creativas conversaciones del chico de tatuajes y no quería terminar reportado por una jodida pelea, justo como terminó el ajeno por su confrontación con Kid.

No obstante, la mano morena del ajeno, que lucía varonilmente sensual esos tatuajes, se puso sobre el libro que el novio de Robin estaba leyendo, impidiendo su huida.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema ahora, eh? —Zoro se incorporó, mirándolo con molestia.

— ¿Inglés? —Law bufó una risa, con una mirada irónica.

—Sí, ¿y qué, joder? —le arrebató el libro, haciendo caso omiso de la vergüenza que sintió de verse expuesto ante el pelinegro.

—Zoro-ya, no es pecado ser un idiota —comentó con fingida inocencia, pero con la malicia pintada en su mirada, divertido con la reacción ajena.

—Vete al carajo, Law —puso los ojos en blanco y le dio la espalda, dispuesto a irse.

 _Justamente eso haré_ , respondió y suspirando mentalmente. Recuperó su gesto sereno y alcanzó a Roronoa.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso.

Y, como lo esperó, el aludido le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza.

—Tú eres quién dijo que hasta entre los enemigos había honor, ¿o te contradices muy seguido en tus palabras? —agregó Law, como quién no quiere la cosa. No podía no dejar de molestar al moreno.

—Tsk —Zoro iba a mandarlo al diablo, pero sintió que al hacerlo, sería ir en contra de lo que le soltó al pelinegro hace dos meses atrás.

Trafalgar se quedó en silencio ésta vez, viendo al otro chico. Sus ojeras estaban menos marcadas que antes y, por éste momento, no había malicia en sus pupilas al estar observando los gestos de Zoro; de alguna manera, tenía un aspecto más confiable.

Fue el turno del estudiante en mecatrónica de suspirar.

—Bien.

* * *

 **Domingo 24 de Enero de 2016**

* * *

Ahí estaban los dos chicos, supuestos "rivales de amor" —hoy que Law lo pensaba mejor, ese adjetivo calificativo sí que sonaba ridículo— en la sala de la casa de Zoro; el pelinegro había dicho que en su casa no podría ser, porque su familia era un poco especial, por no decir excéntrica con el tío que se cargaba. Por ende, no quedó otra opción que el hogar del ajeno.

Mihawk tuvo que salir a hacer las compras, acompañado de Perona, así que tenían la casa sola en éste momento. A Roronoa le resultaba irónico que la primera persona que tenía en su casa por tanto tiempo —y a solas— fuera el _pretendiente_ de su novia y _no_ su novia.

Muchas veces él y Robin tuvieron citas, pero la oportunidad para que ella llegara a visitarlo en casa no se dio, y era sumamente curioso que al tratarse de Trafalgar… Pues ya eran dos veces que estaba dentro de su hogar.

Y Law ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse en éste momento. Tenía una mezcla de incomodidad —que no demostraba—, pues nunca le agradeció al de cabello verde por ayudarlo esa vez que estaba tirado de borracho, ni se disculpó por ofenderlo en vez de agradecerle; y también estaba una sensación cálida y confortante en su ser. La compañía de Zoro era agradable.

Sus ojos grises como el metal, estaban pendientes de las acciones de Zoro, quién repasaba la pronunciación de los verbos y tenía el ceño fruncido por la concentración. Admitía que era apuesto, pese a lo tosco de sus movimientos, y realmente no era tan idiota cómo pensó al inicio. No era el típico troglodita que saldría con una chica popular.

Y, de pronto, con la misma sencillez con que el aire se mueve en el mundo, entendió porque a Robin le gustaba Zoro.

… _Oh._

Ya estaba, ya estaba dicho.

Ya

 **no**

había

vuelta

atrás.

* * *

 **Miércoles 3 de Febrero de 2016**

* * *

—Has estado mirándome por mucho tiempo, ¿qué mierda tengo en la cara o qué? —Zoro, entre molesto y avergonzado (qué no entendía bien por qué sentía lo último), lo miró de mala manera.

—… — _¿en serio estaba haciendo eso?_ , Law solo siguió mirándolo, y, como si nada, agarró su lapicero— Parece que no eres una bestia sin cerebro como aparentas, Zoro-ya.

— ¡¿Ah?!

—Es decir, por lo menos un ochenta por ciento sí sacas en inglés.

—Tsk, eso es obvio. No me sacrifico por nada —mientras habló, Zoro se arremangó su playera verde oscuro, hasta sus codos, dándole una vista más varonil.

— ¿Es un sacrificio estudiar tanto? —aventuró, alzando una ceja— Ya me estabas dando una buena imagen.

—No. Sino porque no es nada fácil trabajar en conjunto con el sujeto que quiere quitarme a mi novia —espetó.

—Y yo que pensaba que eras él que menos guardaba rencores —dijo Law sarcástico—, si hasta me _desnudaste_ y bañaste esa vez —hubo algo en su tono de voz, que hizo a Zoro sentir un ramalazo de vergüenza pura.

—Claro, si me vomitaste encima —trató con todo su ser de no cambiar su expresión, pero el que frunciera más el ceño lo delató. Al menos la sangre no subió a sus mejillas (que no tendría por qué).

—Te lo merecías.

—No, fui quién te ayudo, mínimo merecía las gracias, idiota.

Law lo miró serio unos segundos.

—Incluso tuve el desagrado de verte desnudo, bah —Zoro arrugó la nariz.

—Con ese tipo de comentarios no esperes que te agradezca, Zoro-ya.

—Igual tú fuiste quién después me echó la culpa por perder el día —alzó una ceja, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos y concentrando su mirada, de un modo invasor, en el pelinegro.

—Mínimo debiste despertarme, ¿no crees? —Law le regresó esa mirada, tratando de ignorar el estremecimiento de complacencia que la mirada ajena le generó.

—Lo hice, pero estabas más muerto que dormido y no podía arrastrarte hasta la universidad —los labios de Trafalgar se movieron, sin embargo, Zoro pareció adivinar la ocurrencia que diría, así que se adelantó: —Y no es una ayuda a medias; lo hubiese sido si te hubiera dejado con la ropa mojada y vomitada, durmiendo en el piso de la sala.

Las palabras del pelinegro se quedaron muertas, solo continuó viendo al otro chico. Su silencio fue suficiente para dejar en claro que, efectivamente, el de cabello verde tenía razón. Empero, Law no se sentía capaz como para dejárselo en claro con palabras, ya bastante le costó con quedarse callado.

Como estaban en la biblioteca, el silencio era más intenso, no obstante, no era algo que les molestara a ambos, algo extraño, tratándose de ambos y de cómo fue su relación estos últimos meses. Ninguno podía negar que el nuevo ambiente les resultara alentador y cómodo.

Empero, la presencia de Robin dentro de la biblioteca, indicó que el termino de esa sesión de estudio. Ya era momento de que la pareja tuviera su merecido tiempo juntos, Roronoa lo sabía bien; su estudio era importante, pero no era propio que descuidara a su novia. Además, ella le estaba dando toda su comprensión.

—Bien, debo marcharme —Zoro se incorporó, deseando no escuchar algún comentario de esos que el pelinegro solía lanzarle antes, cuando estaba cortejando a su novia.

Law no era tan idiota, si bien aún le gustaba molestar un poco a Roronoa para no perder la costumbre ni dar pie a que éste pensara —sospechara— _otras_ cosas, no lo haría en éste momento. Sería como romper la poca cercanía que ganaron en estos días de estudio; algo que no esperó se sintiera tan… _agradable_. ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes?

Así que solo asintió, concentrado en las letras del libro que estuvo leyendo todo el tiempo, mientras el otro estudiaba.

—Nos vemos, Law —quién se despidió fue Robin—. Gracias por ayudar a Zoro.

El de ojos grises solo miró a la muchacha y asintió levemente. Ella, sin saber por qué, sintió que la rivalidad que Law exudaba antes, había cambiado de objetivo, causándole un breve sentimiento de confusión, porque eso _no_ tenía ningún sentido. Sonrió y simplemente tomó de la mano a Zoro, haciendo caso omiso de esa sensación que se convenció, solo era por su imaginación.

* * *

 **Lunes 8 de Febrero de 2016**

* * *

Otra vez la casa del chico de cabello verde estaba siendo visitada por la presencia de ese moreno con ojos grises.

Perona pareció susurrarle algo al oído a Mihawk, pero Zoro prefirió ignorar aquello y condujo a Law hasta su habitación para estudiar más cómodos.

—Creo que ésta semana será la última que me ayudes —mencionó, mientras veía como Law se sentaba en una silla—. Ya vienen los exámenes finales y tú también necesitas estudiar; luego no quiero que me eches la culpa si repruebas.

—Como tú quieras, Zoro-ya —se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

Sin más, los dos jóvenes iniciaron la rutina diaria de estudio, así que no platicaron de cosas sin sentido, como habían tenido la costumbre de hacer en las pequeñas pausas que se daban para relajarse del estudio.

Todavía seguía resultándole extraño al de cabello verde, como es que los dos sí eran capaces de encontrar temas triviales, creando una amena e interesante conversación. A pesar de que a Law se le escapaban varios comentarios sarcásticos y burlones, debía admitir, que cuando quería, demostraba el erudito estudiante de medicina que era, así como la persona de aura misteriosa e interesante que hace poco empezó a notar y no sabía era.

— ¿Estás usando un nuevo perfume? —masculló Zoro de la nada.

Law se quedó un momento en silencio y finalmente dirigió sus ojos hasta el otro muchacho, sintiendo repentinamente un cosquilleo en toda su piel. Eso era nuevo, muy, muy nuevo. ¿Eso que estaba sintiendo ahora era _deseo_?

—No.

—Ah.

— ¿Por qué?

— _Hueles_ diferente, eso es todo.

La normalidad e inocencia con que Zoro dijo todo eso, hizo que Law desviara la mirada. Fingió toser, para taparse parte de la cara con el torso de la mano, ocultando así la ligera brisa de vergüenza que sintió al ser muy consciente de la reacción interna que ese comentario provocó. ¿En verdad Zoro estaba pendiente de él a ese grado ahora? Sonrió.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y el moreno de ojos negros continuó estudiando, como si lo que dijo no hubiese desequilibrado a Law, a tal grado que se estaba conteniendo demasiado para no terminar como una ridícula colegiala enamorada acosadora, encimándosele y dejando que le oliera _todo_ lo que quisiera. Joder.

Se embrocó sobre una parte de la cama, pues los chicos se aburrieron y decidieron pasarse al suelo para estudiar mejor. Bueno, Zoro era el que estaba estudiando, Law solo estaba escuchando la pronunciación, quizá por eso, terminó quedándose dormido sin darse cuenta.

—Vaya tutor que me cargo —resopló Zoro y se inclinó a éste. Iba a moverlo del brazo para despertar, no obstante, otra vez estaba ese _nuevo_ olor que Law tenía y que no podía dejar pasar así como así. Estaba seguro que no era así como él olía antes.

Curioso, sintiendo su corazón golpetear con fuerza, y sin entender la razón, se inclinó más a Law, a tal grado que su nariz casi roza el cuello de éste. E inhaló, inundando sus pulmones con el olor fresco y agradable ajeno; era como si estuviera oliendo directamente a la menta, con una mezcla de café.

Y el vértigo atacó a su estómago, atrapando a su raciocinio.

—Sabía que olía diferente —bisbiseó con una sonrisa.

En algún momento, sus ojos se cerraron, para perderse en ese aroma. Buscó apoyo para inclinarse mejor, pero como no estaba viendo en qué lugar ponía su mano, ésta fue a parar sobre la mano de Law, que descansaba sobre su regazo.

Y el choque de ambas pieles provocó una sensación tan intensa, como la colisión de dos mundos. Una sensación completamente _inefable_ , que sacudió el alma de Zoro, con un sentimiento que ni siquiera había experimentado con Robin, y ahora lo estaba haciendo con Law.

— ¿Tanto te gusto, que te vas a provechar de mí mientras duermo? —la melódica y masculina voz de Law sacó del estado de trance al ajeno. Por supuesto, estaba tan acelerado como el otro chico, pero a él no le costaba tanto manejar la situación cómo quería. O eso quería creer.

Zoro, avergonzado, pero no intimidado, solo movió su cabeza para verlo, dejando el cuello ajeno en paz.

—Y tú, ¿tanto quieres que lo haga, como para no detenerme? —Dios santo que nunca en su vida se imaginó estarle diciendo a eso a Law. ¡A Law precisamente! Poco le importaba si los dos eran hombres, pero se trataba del pelinegro, supuesto pretendiente de su novia.

Y, porque tenía novia es que tampoco debería estar respondiendo de esa manera. Pues, más que reto y confrontación, las palabras de los dos sujetos parecía un descarado _coqueteo_.

Un coqueteo entre Zoro y Law, por la mierda.

— ¿Y qué, si te digo que sí? —sentenció Trafalgar, tratando de ahogar la evasión de sus emociones que el orgullo le estaba provocando. Empero, una oportunidad como está jamás se presentaría, aunque tampoco tenía planeado declararse, no.

—Tú… —siseó. Automáticamente, la mano de Zoro se fue a sujetar el cuello de la camisa contraria. No sabía qué clase de jodida fuerza lo controlaba ahora, como para en vez de alejarse del pelinegro, lo estuviera manteniendo cerca.

Se miraban como dos felinos dispuestos a pelear su territorio. Solo que en vez de ser un pedazo de selva o sabana, lo que querían poseer eran los labios del otro.

Roronoa ni supo cómo terminó atrapado en ésta situación y algo le decía que ya no podía salir de ella. Había caído, mas no era el único.

Law, sin romper ese momento tan místico ente ambos, deslizó su mano por el rostro ajeno; en respuesta vio como el labio de Zoro tembló, pero el contacto visual no se perdía por nada. Ninguno sonreía, aun así, era imposible no darse cuenta que la chispa ahí surgió.

El espíritu viril de ambos luchaba en sus miradas, ya no por ser el ganador, sino para por fin unificarse sin problemas, sin orgullo, sin una _novia_ de promedio.

De repente, Roronoa sintió el golpe de la realidad subir sobre sus hombros y darle una bofetada.

La vergüenza llegó, sin embargo, fue fácil de evadir por otro sentimiento, o mejor dicho, un valor; el respeto. Porque si iba a caer perdido por Law, lo haría cuando estuviera soltero. Cerró los ojos unos segundos para alejarse de Trafalgar y volvió a mirarlo.

Iba a decir algo y el pelinegro solo se incorporó. Ya sabía que el resultado iba a ser el mismo que cuando estaba aparentemente conquistando a Robin, ¿qué estaba esperando? Y no iba a perder su dignidad en éste momento por otro jodido rechazo. Tanto que le costó entender y aceptar que estaba _enamorado_ de Zoro, no planeaba joderse más.

—Suerte con inglés, Zoro-ya, te dejo concentrarte.

—Law…

Roronoa solo se incorporó y no hizo más que ver como el de ojos grises salía de su cuarto, cerrando la puerta al final, convenciéndose de qué era mejor así. Por qué, ¿qué se supone que le diría? No podía simplemente corresponder, no era así como él aprendió a hacer las cosas.

Sin embargo, antes de saber qué hacer precisamente, tenía que comprender, ¿qué diablos era lo que estaba por suceder con Law? ¡Hace unos meses era un jodido y castrador pretendiente de su novia! ¡Y ahora prácticamente estuvieron muy cerca de _besarse_! ¿Qué clase de ironía era ésta?

Zoro negó, incapaz de no mandar al diablo el estudio.

Y otra lucha interna empezó.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Holis! Primero que nada, ¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios, eh! Los aprecio muchooo :3

Ya empezó lo bueno, al fin, aunque no tardó demasiado a como acostumbro xD. Aun así, espero que hayan disfrutado la evolución de un romance, tanto como yo lo disfruté al escribirlo, adsjlkaskldjkal.

¿Hubiesen preferido que Zoro besara a Law sin importar su novia? Yo tuve un debate con eso, jajaja, pero es que no puedo evitar ver a Zoro como alguien leal, aunque sé también que para muchos "un simple beso" no cuenta como infidelidad… But, difiero de eso, peeeero estaría bien saber su opinión xD.

Y, también, sabemos que si esos dos se besaban, no iba a ser un simple besito, para nada :v.

Bueno, ¡estaré esperando sus comentarios, babiees!

Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
